


Peace That Passes All Understanding

by LogieBear



Category: Legion (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It before it even happens, Spoliers for Chapter 18, Written before Chapter 19 is released, let oliver and melanie be happy 2k18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 09:52:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14892369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LogieBear/pseuds/LogieBear
Summary: [Spoilers for Chapter 18]Oliver reflects.[A pre-emptive fix it for Chapter 19, this will most likely be made obsolete when that is released but I wanted a happy ending for them]





	Peace That Passes All Understanding

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction so please be gentle, that being said criticism is more than welcome :-) This was written before Chapter 19 so it won't be in-line with canon but I really wanted a happy ending for Melanie and Oliver, they deserve it, and Legion probably won't give us it!

Oliver came to in unfamiliar surroundings. _Something’s not right._ A grey room, cold and lonely like an ice cube prison, no one in sight. _Something’s not right._ A door, no window, a room of skewed proportions. _Something’s not right._ On a bed that felt like the rest of the room. _Something is not right._ It took him a minute to realise what was wrong, the nagging feeling that something wasn’t right. And then it him, or rather it felt like something had hit him. His legs screamed in agony, as did his stomach, and his eye. He tried to sit up but the scream bubbling in his throat put an end to that endeavour. He closed one eye and found he could see nothing, but he could have sworn one was still open, still, he couldn’t be sure he’d have to ask someone. If there was someone to ask that is.

What had happened? Oliver tried to think back but it was as if he were looking through a thick fog. He lay there for some time. Quite literally _some time_ he couldn’t even begin to guess how long, time got a little confusing when you spent twenty-one years in an ice cube and got possessed by a self-proclaimed god. Oh yes, that had happened. The Shadow King had been borrowing his body and with the intensity of a flame, drips of information flooded him.

He’d driven away, with that girl. Killed people, with pleasure. Singing. Dancing. _Dear God._ Taken that man, _what’s his name_ , where he’d wanted to go.

He’d only been superficially aware of it happening at the time. It had felt like a dream. He’d felt compelled to do it, like his free will was only an illusion, he hadn’t been forced but at the same time, he hadn’t had a choice. But had he had a choice? Did he choose to leave Melanie again?

 _Melanie_. The love of his life. Tortured by his absence once again. _God no_. The things he’d said to her. He hadn’t meant it, it had been Farouk. But it was my voice. Poor Melanie, poor, sweet Melanie. She had followed him to the ends of the Earth and what had he done to repay her? Left. Twice. She was right, he had ruined her life. That hurt, more than his legs, legs which David had drilled holes into.

Now Oliver remembers. Farouk had released him, taken Melanie as a vessel, swore he’d kill her if Oliver didn’t do as he said. David had tortured him, he couldn’t blame him really after all he’d been through, but Oliver had held out, for her. He owed her that, and so much more.

A door opening ripped Oliver from his musings. Melanie. The light pouring in from the hall surrounded her and flooded him, she was angelic. She was angry. She was hurt. The urge to cry was overwhelming as she swept towards him.

“Forgive me, my love,” said Oliver, his voice wobbling. He fully expected her to scream, shout, slap him, he deserved it all and so much worse. What he did not expect was for her to sit on the edge of the bed and take his hand. Oliver’s head lulled towards her, “I don’t deserve you.” She gifted him a smile and in that moment he saw Melanie, _his_ Melanie as she no doubt saw her Oliver for the first time in so long.

She lay down and held him, he held her. He didn’t think she would forgive him that easily, but it was a start, he could make it up to her or die trying.

Oliver surveyed the room once again. A grey room, warm and comforting like a night in Bombay ( _Mumbai now_ ), Melanie by his side. _It’s going to be alright_. An open door, connected to the world, light surrounding him. _It’s going to be alright_. On a bed that felt like the rest of the room. _It is going to be alright_.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to let me know of any spelling/grammar errors :-)


End file.
